


Persona 5 - The Idols (Prologue)

by RukiaUniverse



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Persona 5
Genre: a prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaUniverse/pseuds/RukiaUniverse
Summary: i will try and continue this one day
Kudos: 2





	Persona 5 - The Idols (Prologue)

This world has dug itself far into ruin, which is now inevitable. Those who oppose fate and desire change, from time to time, they were referred to as Tricksters. With the joining of 9 thieves, headed by the Trickster, a prisoner of fate, they must combat the worlds’ corruption, rising against the abyss of distortion. When that is completed, only then is when the trickster has completed their rehabilitation. 

A helicopter flew over the ocean, heading towards a building packed city, which was illuminated by the night. The building it approached was a casino, the main source of the numerous lights. It was rather large, compared to the other blander buildings surrounding it. Inside the building, an alarm was going off. The people inside, who came to gamble, were alarmed by the sound. Various workers and patrons of the casino ran rampant through it. A shadowy figure began jumping from light to light.

More workers entered the building, and the figure landed on another light, rising to hold on to the bonds that kept it binded to the ceiling, with a suitcase in hand. The rest of their figure was revealed by the moon shining on them through the non-tinted window.

Their long black jacket, accompanied by gold accents, the color of the diamond pattern at the bottom, which also bordered the end of the sleeves, that were red, blew through the wind. Under this jacket was a black uniform with a red tie, the dress shirt underneath white. Their pants were red, with a gold belt on top. The boots were red and black, slightly pointed at the toes. To top it all off, they had a red scarf over the jacket, and wore a white mask that went over their eyes, that pointed at the nose.

But the most accentuated feature was their orangish-brown hair, which went down just barely to their shoulders. It was put in a side ponytail, the accessory holding it together was similar to a crown of some sort. They smirked slightly down at the crowd.

“Hey, up there!” One of the citizens exclaimed, pointing at them.

“She’s here. Move in immediately.” A guard said on to their intercom, as they and two others headed towards the thief. She let go of the chain and jumped to another light.

“Good. Now get running!” An outgoing, yet childish voice told her through an intercom.

“This is our only chance!” A girl’s voice, deeper than the childish one, said.

“Stay calm. You can escape now!” A girl’s voice, a little bit deeper and shy than the first one, reminded her.

“We’ll retrieve the briefcase on our end.” Said another girl, whos’ voice was more mature than the one before hers.

“...suspects...not...confirmed...hold...your...positions…” A mysterious transmission broke through.

“...Huh? What was that?” The second girl questioned.

“Don’t worry about us. Just concentrate on getting away!” The childish one informed her. The thief resumed jumping from light to light. “But I have to say, showing yourself above that crowd earlier was a top-notch move for an ameatur. Nice work as always, Joker.” ‘Joker’ resumed her escape, jumping down some letters of the lights to continue pushing forward.

“I bet Corsair wouldn’t be able to pull it off that smoothly.” A different girls’ voice joined in, chuckling.

“H-Hey! That was mean, nya!” Responded ‘Corsair’, not expecting the comment from her.

“I’d like to see you do that, Noir!” The outgoing one joined in, defending ‘Corsair.’

“I don’t want to, Devil. I’m sure Fox could, though…” ‘Noir’ countered. ‘Fox’ audibly sighed.

“This is not the time to be fighting, you two. We have to take the treasure successfully!” She explained to the rest of them.

“There she is!” An agent called out, a few more coming out of the door behind them. ‘Joker’ stopped to glance at them, but returned her gaze to the exit.

“Just run! Get out of there!” The shy one exclaimed, ‘Joker’ then proceeding further.

“Okay, the enemy’s focus is on her. Looks like the rest of us can slip away safely.” ‘Devil’ said calmly, as ‘Joker’ jumped over ringed lights, then climbed to another floor, from a sign which read  _ Casino _ .

“Stop right there!” Agents ran in front of the steps that lead to the exit, their bodies starting to change until they grew silver masks on their face, their bodies slightly slumped forwards. ‘Joker’ stood up right, turning around as another one of the masked guards landed behind her.

“Take em’ down, Joker!” A reserved girls’ voice told her, as she smirked. ‘Joker’ then jumped, doing a graceful flip in the air, and landed on top of the guard. She grabbed the mask and ripped it off, then leaping back to her original spot. The guard’s face was blacked out, eyes red, as they stumbled a bit. Their entire body turned black, which bubbled up with mixes of red, and burst out, revealing a mix between a bull and a horse with turquoise and gold armor, which ‘Joker’ identified as the Sacrificial Pyrekeeper, also named Moloch. ‘Joker’ got out a small knife, which was her weapon of choice.

“Comparing power levels...Looks like there’s no threat. You got this!” The shy girl said, as ‘Joker’ held her free hand up to her mask. A dark blue aura surrounded her, and the outline of a lanky figure with a long top hat and long wings appeared behind her. 

“Eigaon!” ‘Joker’ yelled, then bending her knees. The shadow did so too, lowering their hand to the ground. A black abyss surrounded Moloch, which then closed, the image of a skull in red, white, and black engulfed them also, doing some damage to them.  
“This’ll hurt!” Her opponent shouted, casting a pillar of fire on ‘Joker’ as retaliation, which also did damage.

“Everyone else, head to positions! Use Route B!” The girl informed everyone, commanding their plan. ‘Joker’ summoned the shadow again, this time using a physical attack, which was like a strike from a claw. The Moloch used the same fire move on ‘Joker’ again, hurting her again. As a final move, ‘Joker’ ran up to the enemy, and slashed at them twice in an X motion, and rolled back to pull out a pistol. She shot them, and their enemy disappeared into black shadows.

“Alright, pull out before their backup gets here.”

“Nice. You defeated them with ease!” ‘Devil’ exclaimed.

“Wait a minute, there’s more! Be careful!” The guards that blocked her path appeared in front of ‘Joker’, the one closest to her preparing to strike her with an electrified weapon. ‘Joker’ flipped back to in front of the railing surrounding them, then jumped to a light behind her, and onto a floor above that.

“Joker, turn around! Go through the door!” She ran to the door, went up the stairs, and continued on.

“You should be able to get out that way! Hurry!” 

“Are you sure she can even hear us, Oracle?” ‘Fox’ asked her.

“I’m picking up everyone’s voices. Just go, Joker!” ‘Joker’ rushed through rooms, opening doors and heading down stairs. When she spotted someone go through the hallway through the window in front of her, she hid. ‘Joker’ turned to the next row of stairs, and saw another agent. She hid in the shadows, behind boxes, gradually getting closer to them. When they ran past, she bolted to the stairs.

Peaking into one of the rooms near the hallway, ‘Joker’ noticed a room full of people behind computers. She returned back to the previous stairs and headed up them. Some agents spotted her and followed her, and she went past another hallway, finally arriving at a balcony above a large group of people.

“Something wrong? The exit should be right ahead.” Oracle questioned ‘Joker’, who then looked up at the multi-colored tinted window.

“They’re there?” ‘Joker’ spoke up.

“That’s just how it is. After all of that commotion, the bottom floor is completely sealed off. But, can you make it?” 

“Over there! There’s nowhere to run!” Three guards pointed guns at her from the hall behind her, causing ‘Joker’ to turn and smirk at them. She jumped onto the railing, surprising them, running around the railing of the balcony, cutting corners when she needed to. They exited the door, covering as much ground as they could.

“Bye!” ‘Joker’ exclaimed, in front of the window. She put her hands before her and leaped through it, the colored glass shining from the night sky. ‘Joker’ landed as softly as she could, and then stood up right. Suddenly, numerous lights appeared at once, which made her cover her eyes. When they adjusted, she lowered her hand, only to realize it was the police.

“Enemies here? These readings...it can’t be! An ambush…?” ‘Oracle’ shouted, while ‘Joker’ observed her surroundings.

“Joker, can you handle this?” A motherly voice asked her.

“Capture her!” The lead policeman yelled into their radio, leading into the rest of them chasing after ‘Joker.’ She ran to the right, spot lights following her very move. ‘Joker’ sprung into the air and grabbed hold of a ladder to climb it. She smiled a bit at them, only to realize that there were other policemen at the top of the ladder. One of them jammed the back of their gun onto her hands, causing her to let go and fall into the assembly of policemen. With some struggle, they eventually got handcuffs on the thief.

“...Didn’t expect to find some kid. You have your teammate to thank for this. You, were sold out.” One of them explained to her, walking up to her. ‘Joker’ then blacked out.

“No dozing off.” She awoke after being doused in water, only to find herself unable to move. ‘Joker’ looked up to see a camera and a man she didn’t recognize.

“You still don’t get it, do you? Give it up!” The man kicked her across the room. ‘Joker’ coughed a little. The man walked up to her.

“Come on, cooperate. Or what, you want another shot?” She glanced at the camera again.“Huh? What about the camera? Are you thinking it could be used as video evidence?” He asked her.  
“What do you mean…?”

“You still haven’t figured it out? There are no laws here that will protect criminals like you!” He kicked again, which led to ‘Joker’ coughing more again. He walked to the guard behind him and took a board from his hands.

“Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons…Manslaughter too? Talk about the works.” He read off. “To think that all those crimes were led by a punk like this. And you seemed to be enjoying every second of it...Huh?”

“I was...enjoying it…?” ‘Joker’ thought to herself. “Everything’s hazy, I can’t remember…” 

“You should know your place.” He signaled to the guard to walk over and release ‘Joker’ from her handcuffs. She sat up, glad for at least some freedom in this. The man walked back over to her. “Sign here. It’s a confession under your name.”

“I understand…” The agent took a pen out of his pocket and handed it to her.

“Don’t expect to walk out of here in one piece. We’re going to make you understand...One must take full responsibility for their actions.” ‘Joker’ took the pen, and wrote her name.

_ Honoka Kousaka _

Some time after, she had to sit down at a table, and a woman entered the door, presumably here to interrogate her. Honoka recognized this woman from somewhere. She thinks she looks like one of her teammate’s siblings. 

“...I didn’t expect it’d be you. You’ll be answering my questions this time.” Her eyes grazed to the ground, spotting a syringe. “Those bastards…” She looked back up at her. “Can you hear me? It seems you’ve been through a lot. Almost anything can happen here...and I can’t stop them.” She crossed her arms and legs. “That’s why I need you to answer me honestly. I don’t have much time either. What was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident?” Sae continued. “I didn’t think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn’t assemble a case for prosecution. It’s because I couldn’t figure out the method behind it.”

“Of course you couldn’t.” Sae scoffed.

“True. There’s no way I could be convinced of such a…’world’ just by reading the reports.” Sae elaborated. “When and where did you find out about that world? How is it even possible to steal another’s heart? Now, tell me your account of everything.” Honoka held her own head, trying to remember. “...Start from the very beginning.”

Honoka reopened her eyes, and everything around her was dark. She noticed a butterfly flying around her.

_ “...You are held captive. A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. This is truly an unjust game. Your chances of succeeding are almost none.”  _ A mysterious voice began.  _ “But if my voice is reaching you, there may be yet a possibility open to you...I beg you. Please overcome this game...and save the world…” _ They told her. _ “The key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds-the truth that you and your friends grasped. It all began that day...when the game started half a year ago. For the sake of your world’s future, as well as your own, you must remember…” _

**Author's Note:**

> i will try and continue this one day


End file.
